The invention is related broadly to apparatus for reinking ribbons, and specifically to an improved computer ribbon reinking apparatus having a cam means for adjusting the amount of ink transferred.
Apparatus for reinking ribbons, including computer ribbons, are known in the art, and basically comprise a feed roller, guide rollers, take-up roller, and inking fountain. Also, some means is provided to set or adjust the feed rate of the inking composition by the inking fountain. This is helpful when reinking. computer ribbons where, because of their width, different ink flow rates along the width of the ribbon can result in an unever coat of fresh ink.
An example of a prior art adjustment means is a micrometer screw type adjustment which directly adjusts the positional relationship between the ductor and inking rollers which make up the inking fountain. Such adjusting means are satisfactory for purposes of the initial adjustment of the positional relationship. But, when the apparatus is operating, a further adjustment, dictated by its operation, may require either a skilled operator capable of appreciating the precision of a micrometer setting or the stopping of the machine since it may take some time to figure out and execute the necessary adjustment.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved reinking apparatus having a relatively simple means for adjusting the amount of reinking composition transferred which means can be operated by an unskilled person to adjust the positional relationship of the rollers comprising the inking means, as well as used to make adjustments when the machine is operating.